Ferries
If you're a poorfag like most of /trv/ and you have extra time, taking a ferry might be preferable to flying. There a few benefits to ferries: *They're usually cheaper than flying (though not always), and sometimes much cheaper. *You will meet interesting people on the ship, even if you speak different languages. *You'll have a cooler story to tell. *Instead of landing in a smoggy, crowded airport, you'll slowly and dramatically approach your destination. *They're more interesting, more comfortable, and less stressful than flying. (>opinions) 'China - Japan' 'Qingdao- Shimonoseki' You'll take the Orient Ferry. Schedule translated: *Shimonoseki -> Qingdao **Wed, 12pm Shimonoseki -> Thu, 4pm Qingdao **Sat, 12pm Shimonoseki -> Sun, 4pm Qingdao *Qingdao -> Shimonoseki **Mon, 8pm Qingdao -> Wed, 8:30am Shimonoseki **Thu, 8pm Qingdao -> Sat, 8:30am Shimonoseki Prices here in yen (blue) and yuan (green). Cheapest ticket is JNY15,000 one way, plus Y2,300 gas surcharge. You will sleep on the floor in a huge room with dozens of people. You get a blanket and a small foam pillow, but only if you're fast enough to grab one when you get in (some old people grab two or three). There is a cafeteria on the ship that opens sometimes for meals. There are snack, drink, and cigarette vending machines. There's some karaoke hall thing on the top floor that is fun, and a shitty exercise room. You're not allowed to go outside for the journey. Everything on the ship is sold for Japanese yen, so exchange money if you're coming from China. 'Shanghai - Shimonoseki' You'll take Kampu Ferry. Someone add more info plox. Korea - Japan For Korea -> Japan, this website is a good resource. 'Busan - Osaka' The company is called Panstar. They seem to primarily do cruises, but they have ferries ("onenight cruise"). They have sites for weeaboos and koreaboos. Here are some useful links to the Korean site. Busan <-> Osaka Ferry Prices *(Cheapest room is shared with 4 people, W147,000 tax included; you can get two meals for W18,000) Order Tickets Online (if you can figure it out, I couldn't). In South Korea, call 1577-9666 to order. Press 3 for English. Call from 9am to 6pm; they have a lunch break from 12:00 noon to 1pm. They will make you send them and e-mail with your reservation. You pay for your ticket at the terminal on the day you board. 'Busan - Fukuoka' A good route if you want to see Kyushu or just want to set foot on Japan. Not recommended for traveling to Tokyo, Kyoto, Osaka, etc. as it's too far away and train prices are exorbitant. 'Busan - Tsushima' It's a short ride but still kind of expensive. Tickets disappear a few weeks in advance when there's a holiday or a summer 3-day weekend in Korea. Anything Else 'Japan - Taiwan' tl;dr no boats The company that use to provide this service, Arimura Sangyo, apparently went out of business in 2008. There are no ferries from any ''Japanese islands south of Kyushu, and there do not seem to be any from the Japanese home islands either. The farthest south you can go in Japan and still travel to Taiwan is from Okinawa, and you have to fly. TransAsia has a route, but their website is shit. 'Taiwan - Southeast Asia''' It doesn't exist and it never has, unless you're willing to pay for an expensive cruise. Hope this info helps someone.